A beautiful god
by Kitsune-kunn
Summary: Yato was not always a God of Fortune, what even makes him want to leave his life as a god of calamity? Maybe a certain priestess showed him what kindness is? The priestess that loves indiscriminately shows that not all humans judge people by titles alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! After a long time I have decided to post another story! I would love some feedback, nothing hateful. Constructive criticism. I posted this just because I had it sitting around for a while. I rewrote a few parts and here we have it. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. I might just post more stories.**

* * *

 _Kill the black haired priestess that travels with the white haired hanyou…_

That was his mission. It rang in his ears as he watched the black haired girl laugh with a small fox kit. They said she was a corrupted priestess, controlled by the demons she surrounded herself with. Her blue eyes were shining down at the orange haired kit with so much love and adoration, was she really being manipulated?

"Shippo, I love you so much~" She sang happily and smothered the boy with kisses.

"I love you too, Gome!" He laughed as her kisses soon turned to tickles, his superior strength would have let him escape her grasp easily, though he stayed.

She didn't look like any priestess he had ever seen, he decided. While he was a god of calamity, and many despised him, priestesses still treated him with some amount of respect. The God attached to his moniker attributing to it. She sent the kit away with a bright smile, her gaze turning to where he stood hidden in the trees.

"You can come out now." The miko smiled softly, though her nervousness shone through her eyes.

It was in an instant that he was in front of her. Her smile wavered slightly as a katana was held steadily at her throat. Kagome swallowed slightly, a god stood before her. He was beautiful, in her honest opinion. He had eyes of the brightest blue, his pupils slitted like a cats. His hair was so black it seemed to glow purple, and his skin was slightly sunkissed. He wore a dark blue kimono with a black obi, overall he was mysterious and extremely dangerous.

"A god." Kagome stated, he just watched her, intrigued by her behavior. "You're going to kill me?" She asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes." He spoke, it sent shivers down her back. It was so cold and detached.

"I see." She sighed.

Suddenly she was smiling brightly at him, it was a breathtaking smile. It shocked him, no one had ever smiled at him like that. She shifted to her knees, a respectful position. Her eyes were closed but the smile never wavered, he gripped his sword tighter. A single tear fell down her cheek, he ripped the katana from her neck, her eyes cracked open. He was already walking away, she fell onto her hands. She sobbed in relief, thank you's falling from her mouth.

"Thank you! Beautiful Kami-sama!" Kagome called after him, he just disappeared into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I have the whole story written already but if anyone is interested in giving me idea's for future stories then I would love to have them.**

Kagome continued on with her life, cherishing every day after that god had let her live. She didn't know why he had wanted to kill her, but he had decided against it. She wished she could see him again, so she could thank him properly without sobbing. A blush blossomed on her face at the thought. It was kind of embarassing.

"Something bothering you, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked her, startling the girl from her daydreaming.

"What-No! I-I was just-ummm...thinking about….all of my homework!" Kagome stuttered out, she couldn't tell him about her god.

"Homework?" He didn't sound convinced, in fact he had a smirk on his face.

"Yes!" Kagome huffed and walked faster, Miroku chuckling.

As the group settled down for the night, they were in the woods in a small clearing. Inuyasha heading out to secure the perimeter and hunt for dinner. Sango set to sharpening hiraikotsu and Miroku was sipping from a sake jug he managed to swipe from a rescued traveler earlier that day. The area was plagued by a band of demons, killing lone travelers and eating them. Kagome shivered, how disgusting. Once Inuyasha returned he presented three rabbits for dinner.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled to him.

"Feh, just be ready to move out by dawn." He crossed his arms over his chest. The battle for the Shikon was drawing near, he could feel it.

"Okay." Kagome rolled her eyes.

It was much later that night, the moon was high in the sky and provided enough light for her to see everyone was sleeping. An eerie feeling encompassed her, something was wrong. She stood quietly, maneuvering the kit in her sleeping bag so she wouldn't disturb him. Grabbing the red longbow of mount azusa, she ran. It was purely instincts that drove her, she didn't know why but she felt like she had to go. She broke the tree line and an almost full moon shone down on the grass, a battlefield greeted her eyes. Yokai were surrounding someone, the clearing smelled like death, the coppery tang of blood covered her tongue. A katana cut through a demon and her eyes widened. It was her kami. He was here, and covered in blood.

She didn't hesitate, with three arrows in her grasp, she fired one after another. Sacred arrows ripped through the field, turning every demon they touched to glittering silver ash. All eyes were on her as she unleashed a barrage of arrows, painful howls filled the air as over half the attacking group was purified.

"Miko!" It was a screech, she was used to hearing it.

The one who sounded the alarm had his head separated from his body. Kagome grasping her last arrow and letting it fly true, past her kami and into the chest of a lizard yokai. He easily dispatched the last three. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, the adrenaline from the battle and the way his cold eyes fell heavily onto her. She took a deep breath and she bowed deeply.

"Thank you." She stood from her bow and yelped. He was right in front of her. "Umm…" She watched him for any sign of emotion.

"You are strange." He spoke and she furrowed her brows.

"You're strange." She snapped back, he blinked and she blushed. "Sorry,"

"No, I presume I am." He looked down. "Thank you," He mumbled and Kagome giggled.

"That wasn't much of a thank you." She bent over to catch his eye. "But think of it as a life for a life, though I don't think you needed my help."

He watched her as she rambled. Saying he was god and such, though no one had ever given him assistance in battle. This little slip of a miko that he was sent to kill had this much purification energy. She easily purified yokai that a lesser god would have had trouble with. She stopped suddenly and her eyes scanned the woods, sapphire connected with electric blue.

"You need to leave," Kagome looked at him. "Please." Her eyes were pleading.

He was gone in the blink of an eye, Inuyasha bursting through the treeline. Kagome held her bow behind her and force a smile on her face. He then continued to scream at her for being so reckless and demanding to know who else was here. She denied that anyone had helped her, though there was proof of someone wielding a katana. Kagome was adamant and refused to give up any information to the angry half demon. Yato watching from the tree line, he narrowed his eyes at the way the hanyou treated the priestess. She could easily dispatch him, he watched as she snapped.

"SIT!" The black haired priestess huffed and left the dog where he was forced into the dirt.

Yato raised a brow, she was capable of subjugation spells as well? What a powerful little priestess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! How is everyone liking it? Short chapters I know, but they do get a little longer. Hope everyones enjoying this little story of mine.**

It was a sunny day, the warm breeze blew through threw her long locks. Tension had filled their little group, her refusal to give them any information on the person she saved last night being the cause. Kagome grinned slightly as she looked up into the sky. His eyes were the same beautiful blue, the miko ignored the tall grass brushing against her bare legs.

"Oi!" Inuyasha hollered, Kagome's shoulders stiffening.

"Coming." She murmured, knowing he could hear her.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. Opening her eyes once more she twirled on her heel, it was time for them to move out. She walked with Shippo, content to listen to his chatter. Inuyasha was quiet, though no one in the group complained. Once the sun was high in the sky all of the humans in the group decided it would be a good time to take a break for lunch. The group was on the edge of the western lands, a small river flowed lazily and cicadas hummed loudly. Kagome wandered from the group, taking a seat next to the river and letting her feet soak in the cool liquid.

"Miko." She squealed in surprised and her head looked up from the crystalline liquid.

"Kami-sama." Kagome smiled. They just kept running into each other.

The two stared at each other. Kagome looking him over for any visible wounds he could have sustained, Yaboku just looking at her. This female that showed no fear even though he could have killed her. Was going to kill her. She then patted the spot on the bank on her right. He jumped across the small river and took the seat. He wasn't very good at conversation but he had questions for her.

"Why do you let the hanyou treat you so badly." He was blunt and Kagome's smile fell slightly.

"It wasn't always this bad." She kicked at the water. "I look a lot like someone he used to love, you see. He always compares us, but I'm always the worse copy." Her voice was bitter. "But I don't have much time with him, so I just take it as it is." She looked up at the sky.

"I see." He didn't really see, but seeing her sour face made his chest tighten.

"What about you, what's your name?" Kagome asked, smiling slightly.

"Yaboku, I am a god of calamity." He expected her to leave him.

"A god of calamity?" She just looked surprised. "Huh, you seem nice to me." Kagome grinned.

"Nice? No one has ever used that word to describe me." Yaboku's voice was soft.

"Is that a smile?" Kagome exclaimed, startling the god next to her.

"I guess it is." A small smile pulled at his lips.

The sun shone down on the two black haired teens. Kagome chattering away as Yaboku just listened, the miko not caring that he was a bringer of death. He was just enjoying the company of someone not a regalia. She was kind and energetic, she would smile at him like she would any normal person. This was the first person to make him feel like he was not an unwanted god, but a...friend?

"Kagome!" The miko looked at the woods.

"Great," She looked at Yaboku. "Gotta go,"

"I see." He nodded.

"See you later!" She stood and pulled on her shoes. Kagome looked around as he stood, he was about five inches taller than her. "Thank you again, Yaboku."

He was about to say something when she laid her hands on his shoulders and a kiss was placed on his cheek. Before he could react she was already scampering away. A grinning face and a wave sent his way before she disappeared into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Enjoy and please R/R.**

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as the half demon was thrown across the battlefield by one of Naraku's tentacles.

The miko's group had been traveling across the western border for five days, the spider hanyou choosing to attack in broad daylight. They were all chattering happily when the sun was suddenly blotted out of the cloudless sky. A horde of demons descended upon them and madness ensued. Kagome's sailor uniform was torn beyond repair but she was given no time to dwell on her modesty. The amount of blood and sooty demon parts was weighing on the ridiculous side. She was carrying Sango's wakizashi, long ago running out of arrows. Her powers hummed along the blade like a second, very dangerous skin.

"Kagome, now what will you do? Your precious dog is gone." Naraku spat, Kagome glared.

With a mighty battle cry she lunged at him. His carmine eyes widened in surprise at the audacity. With messy strikes she turned tentacle after tentacle into ash, a mere annoyance if he thought about it. That was until she shoved the sword through his stomach, the waves of purity that rolled off of her had him recoiling.

"You will die!" Kagome screamed and shoved the blade deeper, ignoring the hot black blood that covered her hands.

He grabbed a chunk of her hair and attempted to pull her away from him. She wouldn't budge. Fear started to trickle into his eyes, his attempts to dislodge her becoming more frantic and weaker as the second ticked on. He was being purified from the inside, the jewel in his chest amplifying Kagome's own power. At least his heart was safe.

"DIE!" He heard the kit shout, little claws descending upon his heart. Pain blossomed inside of his chest, the little kitsune had stabbed his heart.

Kagome stood in the middle of the carnage. The bloody wakizashi in her right hand, her eyes staring up at the starry sky. Her pale skin was covered in red and black blood, some areas were dry and flaking, others were in the process of drying. Her usually tangle free locks were matted with demon bits and blood. Her white shirt was a muddy brown, her skirt black. It was over, tears spilled down her cheeks. It was finally over.

"This is quite the battlefield." A familiar voice sounded in front of her but she didn't look away from the sky.

"I presume it is." Kagome sniffled.

"You didn't tell me you were the Shikon no Miko." Yaboku took a step towards her, not paying attention to the blood lapping at his sandals.

"I thought you knew." Her normally cheary eyes were dull.

"No," He shook his head.

The two stood in silence, the moon shining down on the two of them. Kagome looking like the god of calamity, Yaboku looking like a common samurai. Her chest rose and fell with even breaths, her hand bringing the wakizashi to her line of sight. It was covered in blood, the hilts wrappings had greedily soaked up as much of the life liquid as it could. Now if she squeezed it, blood would ooze from it.

"Kagome! Get away from him!" Inuyasha shouted, struggling to stand with Tessaiga being used as a crutch.

"Shut the fuck up." Kagome glanced at his startled face. "I think it's time for me to go home." Kagome looked at the completed tama in her left hand.

"What? No! Kagome, you can't!" Inuyasha snarled. Her blue eyes flickering back to him.

"I said shut the fuck up." Her voice was flat. "Good bye." She took a deep breath.

"Wait," Yaboku stopped her, "You're leaving?" He was confused.

"I was never part of this world." Kagome explained slowly, "But maybe I'll see you later." She took a few steps until she was before him. "Thank you for everything." A kiss was pressed to his lips.

She took a few steps back and with watery smile and a wave, a bright light engulfed her. When it faded Yaboku and the rest were left with the battlefield, the others looking to forget all about her. Turning to him and questioning why he was there. Kagome was wiped from the memories of the futile era.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh goodness me! Sorry about that everyone! Hopefully this reads a bit better than that old chapter. Thank you for brining it to my attention!**

* * *

Cars whizzed by as she sauntered down the street. It had been five months since she returned home. No one recalling the two year battle she had fought. The miko sighed, it was probably for the best. It was never meant to happen in the first place, so why would people remember? She looked up at the sky, the same blue of her god's eyes. She wouldn't forget, because that meant forgetting all of her friends in the past. It meant forgetting Yaboku.

"Hey," Kagome stopped as someone brushed past her. "Watch where you're walking. Not the sky."

The miko turned to see a blond boy sending her a dirty look. A girl with brown hair and a pink tail was walking with him. He was a regalia, like Nora, yet he only held a contract with one god. The girl was a spirit, yet she still had a body in the living world. Kagome grinned and bowed to him.

"I am very sorry," he looked surprised. "I will watch where I'm walking from now on. But you should return the wanderer to her body, some things might find her quite the tasty little snack."

The two gasped and Kagome turned, walking away with a wave. She ignored the boys shout for her to wait, and even the females call. It was fun to tease them, after all, they lived in such a large city. What would be the odds of running into them again?

Kagome wandered into a small coffee shop on the corner, she should have known they were going to follow her. After she ordered her coffee the two younger teens plopped down in the seats across from her. Both of them looking excited, probably because she could see them. Kagome thanked the waitress and sipped on the hot liquid, raising a brow as the boy opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again before anything came out. The girl elbowed the blond boy and the two argued in hushed tones before breaking apart, a sheepish smile sent Kagome's way by the girl.

"How can you see her?" Yukine asked the pretty woman.

"I have always been able to see spirits, just one of my talents I guess." Kagome hid her grin behind a sip if coffee. "Why did you follow me?"

"Well…" Hiyori trailed off. "I have a problem of slipping from my body and I paid a god to fix it! But he doesn't know how, and since you can see me I thought you might know how to fix me?" The ghost rambled and Kagome chuckled. Causing the girl to blush.

"Miss?" Hiyori supplied her name. " , just because I can see you, doesn't mean I know how to bind your soul to your body." Kagome explained gently. "But," the girl perked up. "I can look into it for you."

"Really?" Hiyori beamed. "That would be awesome! Yato is kind of useless," The blond boy snorted. Wasn't that the truth.

"What is it I should call you?" Kagome's blue eyes landed on the quiet teen.

"Yukine," He blushed and stared at the table.

"Its nice to meet you, Yukine. Hiyori." Kagome smiled at the two of them. "My name is Kagome."

Hiyori grinned and chartered excitedly to her new found friend. Despite the other patrons looking at Kagome strangely, the female didn't seem to mind. Yukine even took part in the conversation, Kagome making it a point to include him. Kagome was about to answer one of Hiyori's questions when a man was suddenly sitting in the chair next to her. A yelp left her as she jolted backwards, her chair starting to tip. She flailed her arms as she tried to get her balance. Yukine lunged over the table and grabbed the front of her jacket, stopping her backward descent. The chair made a loud bang as all four feet landed back on the ground. The priestess glaring at the man who startled her.

"Who are you?" She growled, he looked at her with bored eyes.

"I'm Yato!" He exclaimed and Kagome blinked.

"Yato?"

Kagome reached out a hand and let her fingers trail across his jaw line. He looked like Yaboku, everything about him was hauntingly familiar. His eyes were no longer that cold and calculating gaze, but a warm and friendly one. His hair was shorter and not pulled back into a tail. He wore a tracksuit and a strange bandana around his neck. She smiled, it was him. Just different. He looked happier, but the blush on his face was new. No one at the table spoke as Kagome touched Yato's face. Her eyes were filled with melancholy. He didn't remember her, not that she blamed him. No one seemed to remember her trips to the past and it had been a little over 500 years for him. She laughed suddenly, her hand slipping away from his face and back to her own. She covered her mouth as her laugh died down.

"You must be this god I have heard so much about~"

"You've heard of me?" His embarrassment forgotten.

"Hiyori and Yukine have told me all about you." Kagome grinned. "It's too bad we can't talk more, I would love the chance to get to know you. But I have work to do." Kagome smiled.

She forced a cheery smile at the face as she paid for her coffee and left the three. Yaboku was now Yato, was he still a god of calamity? Probably not. There was no need of them in this day and age. She made her way down the street and into the museum. It was her day to lead the tours through the mythological section. The museum had taken a liking to her storytelling abilities as well as her knowledge on yokai mythology. The director said it was bringing in more prophets than ever before. Especially from the younger generation. She was only eighteen and barely passed high school. The director ignored that and hired her as their chief tour designer. It was her job to write up scripts for the other tour guides. She went to the back room and changed from her street clothes, into the traditional garb of the miko. She pulled her long hair out of its bun and tied it with a white ribbon into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She didn't look in the mirror, the only one staring back at her would be Kikyo. She grasped the red longbow as well as the prop arrows they had given her, they had no arrow head. She placed both on her back in a familiar movement. She pulled the beads of subjugation from her bag, it was always nice to see them. Proof that she wasn't crazy. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the exhibit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another one! Sorry about the wierd chapter before, please forgive me!**

* * *

"Hiyori?" Kagome was surprised to see the girl again, especially in her body.

"Kagome? You're our tour guide?" Hiyori walked closer to the girl.

"I am!" The miko grinned. "No slipping out of your body during the tour either." Kagome grinned at the blushing girl.

"I'll try not too." Hiyori rubbed the back of her head.

"Here, wear this. It should help."

Kagome lifted the subjugation necklace from her own neck and placed it around the younger girls. Since its a subjugation necklace and only Kagome can remove it, it will hopefully keep her soul in her body. Kagome watched Hiyori touch the old beads and her fingers stopped on one of the fangs. Kagome smiled.

"It's a necklace passed down through my family. Apparently saying the word of subjugation will make you bend to the makers will. Hopefully it will keep your soul within your body."

"Yeah!" Hiyori grinned.

Kagome led them through the exhibits, finally coming to the mythology section. Hiyori and her classmates perked up as Kagome started into the tale of the priestess and her half demon lover. She tweaked the story a bit, leaving out Naraku and making it so Inuyasha betrayed her because of jewels influence. She pulled the bow offer back and drew and arrow, stringing it and pointing to the goshinboku replica.

"And she shot him in the heart with an enchanted arrow." Kagome released the string, the arrow embedding in tbe soft trunk. "He fell into a slumber for fifty years and Kikyo died, burning the jewel with her body. The legend says Inuyasha was awakened on the 50th anniversary by unknown magic. He was never seen again." Kagome finished and Hiyori clapped. Everyone soon following suit.

"It was like you were there, Kagome!" Hiyori cheered and Kagome smiled.

"I certainly feel like it."


	7. Chapter 7

**More Kagome and Yato interaction! Yay!**

Kagome was in the park, looking out on the pond. Ducks swam around, disturbing the glass like surface. The leaves were starting to turn colors. Brilliant oranges, reds, and yellows dotted the trees. Some leaves having fallen into the pond. She absentmindedly reached for the subjugation beads, forgetting about Hiyori for a moment. When her hands met nothing, she smiled softly. Hiyori was her age when she was plunged head first into the supernatural. If she could help the girl along, and ease her worry about separating from her body. Her fingers picked at her red plaid scarf, she blew her bangs out of eyes.

"Hey," Kagome jumped slightly, she turned to see Yaboku. Or Yato, that's what he was going by now. "How did you get Hiyori's soul to stay in her body?" She shrugged.

"My family lives on a shrine, the necklace is said to be magical. So I gave it to her. I didn't know it would work." The miko explained. "What about you? What are you god of?"

"I'm a god of fortune!" He exclaimed and Kagome laughed. "What? It's true!" He was blushing.

"I'm sorry," The miko stifled another fit of giggles. "It's just...not what I expected. But…" Kagome took her scarf off. "It suits you, Yato, god of fortune."

Kagome wound her scarf around the chilled god. He blushed as she smiled. She tapped the end of his nose, he jolted slightly.

"Stay warm, Yato." Kagome turned and waved. She smiled over her shoulder.

Yato blinked as she was suddenly over layed with an image from his past. A younger female in a forest. Doing the same motion, though her face was blurry. The girl wore a miko's outfit. Then it was gone, Kagome was also disappearing down the path. Yato furrowed his brows and huffed. The smell of cherry blossoms filled his nose. Kagome's scarf sat around his neck, he never thought a human would be so kind. The same image as before flashed through his mind's eye. He shook it off, he needed to go check on Yukine and Hiyori. He left the warm scarf around his neck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, if you stuck with this story until now. Thank you! You're thoughts would be greatly appreciated. Let me know what you think!**

Hiyori toyed with the necklace around her neck. Since Kagome has given it to her she hadn't slipped from her body. When Hiyori tried to remove the necklace it would glow, and she couldn't take it off. Not that it really bothered her. Though Yato seemed concerned when he spotted the necklace. She shrugged, continuing her walk to the grocery store.

"Hiyori, is that you?" A friendly voice asked, Hiyori looked up from the necklace.

"Kagome! It's me." Hiyori waved with a small smile.

"Going to the store?"

With an affirmative from the younger teen, Kagome invited her to a small cafe. Hiyori agreed readily, Kagome was such an interesting person. She could see gods and Regalia too. She made Hiyori feel normal, and the necklace she had given her keeps her inside her body. As they sat down and both ordered their preferred drink, Kagome looked wistfully out the window.

"Hiyori, how would you like to hear a story?" Kagome asked suddenly, Hiyori cocked her head.

"I'd love to hear another one of your stories!" The girl chirped and Kagome chuckled.

"I'm glad," She took a sip from her coffee. "500 years ago there was a naive priestess who traveled with a half demon. She thought she loved him," Kagome stared into her cup. "The two always fought, he was so cruel towards her, but she loved him. So she just accepted the abuse. One warm summers day she met a god." Hiyori looked enraptured.

"A god?" Hiyori encouraged Kagome to continue.

"A beautiful god, sent to kill her. People believed her possessed, because she loved a demon. This god decided to spare her, this was the day that the priestess decided that she didn't love the demon. It was her beautiful God that showed her mercy. It was he who stole her heart." Kagome took another sip. "After the fateful meeting between god and miko, he was all she could think about. How she could thank him for showing her mercy."

"Did they meet again?" Hiyori asked, Kagome smirked knowingly.

"The priestess awoke one night and stumbled upon the god. Being attacked by a gang if demons. The priestess attacked the band of demons and saved the god, not that he needed the help." Kagome snorted. "That was when she discovered he was a god of calamity. Though instead of driving her away, it only made her love him more. For a god of calamity had shown her mercy, that was a rare occurrence." Another sip of coffee. "They ran into each other, they enjoyed each other's company. Then one day the priestess was attacked by a very powerful demon and his army. Her group of friends fought valiantly and she defeated the monster. Standing in the middle of a battlefield, covered in the blood of her enemies. Her god of calamity approached her. Calling her the Shikon no Miko, though I think she looked more a god of calamity than he. With a kiss given to her Kami she disappeared, forgotten by everyone. The shikon no miko disappeared from the minds of her friends and her beloved God of Calamity." Kagome's coffee was gone, Hiyori having barely touched her cocoa.

"That's so sad." The girl murmured. Kagome shrugged.

"I bet her God has found someone else to cherish." Kagome grinned.

"But still, what about the priestess?" Hiyori sipped from her lukewarm beverage. "If she loves him, why did she leave?"

"Maybe she had no choice?" Kagome paid for their drinks. "Yato cares deeply for you Hiyori, please do not leave him like the priestess left her god." The miko smiled and Hiyori's eyes widened.

Hiyori suddenly remembered Kofuku telling her that Yato was once a god of calamity. She watched Kagome walk away, the girl was frozen in her seat. Kagome was a priestess, Yato was a god of calamity. Kagome was always so sad around Yato. Hiyori suddenly teared up, realizing the pain Kagome must be in. If she was correct that is. Though the story Kagome had just told her was filled with so much emotion that it couldn't be anything but her. Was Kagome the Shikon no Miko? Hiyori was filled with so many questions and no answers.


	9. Chapter 9

**And this one is fixed too! Jeez, I didn't even know they uploaded wrong. Thanks to everyone who let me know!**

* * *

Yukine walked with Yato up the steps to a shrine. Every step they took caused the boy to feel more on edge. The purity from the shrine making his skin itch. Yato looked more at ease the closer they got to the top. It was rare that Yukine felt this much power, even from the big time gods.

"You need to relax Yukine," Yato glanced over his shoulder. "We are welcome on any shrine in Japan."

Yukine shook his head and took a deep breath, attempting to relax. How was Yato so calm about this? As they crested the top of the steps Yukine gasped. There was a lone priestess tending the shrine, her back was to them. She had her hair tied into a low tail, and wore the traditional red and white miko garbs. Yato was standing under the large tree with his eyes closed, the miko turning to look at the both of them. Familiar blue eyes caught his attention. It was Kagome. She was a priestess?

"Yato-Kami, Yukine. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Kagome asked, broom in hand.

"There is a phantom lurking around this part of town." Yato explained and Kagome nodded in understanding.

"So you're waiting for nightfall." It was his turn to nod. "Well, you two are always welcome at the Higure Shrine."

"Thanks, Kagome." Yukine smiled at her, since Yato was just staring at her with a perplexed expression. "Yato, stop staring. Its creepy."

"I wasn't staring!" The black haired god snapped, Kagome chuckled.

"Do you two want to come inside? I can make a late lunch, early supper?" Kagome offered, Yato agreed readily.

"Thanks Kagome," Yukine nodded towards her, she waved him off.

Kagome grabbed Yukines hand and went to lead him into the house. Both of them froze, Yato turning to see purity from the shrine engulf the two of them. He lunged towards Yukine, he had to get them away from each other. He hit a barrier and he could only watch helplessly as the two were frozen with their hand in one anothers grip.

Where was he? Yukine looked around the meadow, a large sakura tree was in the middle. Kagome sat at the base, a small smile on her face, though tears fell down her cheeks. Yukine walked towards her, what happened to make her look so sad.

"Yukine, I am so sorry." Kagome looked up at him, her eyes were practically glowing with pink power.

"About what?" He was confused.

"I saw your past," She murmured, the teens breath hitched. She saw. "Humans can be so cruel."

"How? How did you see!" Yukine dropped to his knees before her, he gripped her shoulders.

He didn't hear her answer, memories flashed through his mind. He saw Yato, he was glaring down at him, a sword pointed at Yukine's throat. Then his eyes were closed, before flying open to see Yato's back. A woman's voice flowing from his mouth. Thanking the beautiful Kami-sama. Then another, brilliant pink arrows destroying demons. Yato was there again. Memory after memory of Yato, each one more wonderful than the last. Yato was so cold, yet he was the same. Then his eyes were sweeping around a battlefield, he felt sick, he wanted to run. He couldn't. He saw Yato again, the male looking at home on the gory meadow. Then he kissed him, before being blinded by light.

Yukine recoiled from Kagome, a gasp flying from his lips. His chest heaved at the overflow of emotions and images he had just seen. Kagome was looking at him with a small smile. Yukine watched her with wary eyes. Were those her memories? She knew Yato, loved Yato. And he forgot about her.

"You have seen my memories as well," Kagome beckoned him closer. "Promise me, do not tell Yato. He deserves happiness with Hiyori." Her arms wound around Yukine and pulled him to her chest.

"I promise."

Suddenly they were back at the shrine. Yukine and Kagome fell to the ground, both were crying and they were hugging. Yato ran towards them, Kagome looking up at the god. Yukine burying his head into her shoulder, letting out all his pain. All of her pain.

"What just happened?!" Yato hissed, Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know," The god ran a hand through his hair and let out a stressed sigh.

He needed to keep Yukine away from this priestess.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Its super short I know, but the next chapter is longer. I promise!**

"I'm going to see Kagome," Yukine informed Yato, the god whirling around.

"No you aren't!" Yukine recoiled slightly. "I don't know about her, I don't trust her." Yato narrowed his eyes and Yukine snorted.

"You should," With that he left, he and Kagome shared mutual secrets. She understood him better than anyone.

The priestess came into his view, she was in the park watching the birds. Yukine took the time to watch her. She was a hero and nobody knew, she saved the world and would never be recognized for it. He went to take a step towards her, but stopped, Yato was suddenly before her. A familiar look in his eyes, a look from Kagome's memories. He had her trapped between the fence and his body, her eyes were wide. He was threatening her. He watched as she laughed, Yato growled and his hand settled around her throat, her laugh dying off but she never attempted to move his hand.

"Is this the day you kill me?" She asked, Yato yanked his hand away from her.

"Stay away from Yukine and Hiyori."

He had warned her and then he disappeared. Kagome rubbed at her tender neck before grinning at Yukine. She shrugged and started off into the park. Away from the regalia who just wanted to be her friend.


	11. Chapter 11

**The last chapter! Yay! Welcome to the last chapter, the plot bunny left me towards the end but I think I wrapped it up nicely. Let me know what you think, I might write another Noragami crossover.**

Kagome ran as fast as her feet would carry her, through the city and onto the outskirts. Through the trees, she ignored her screaming muscles and burning lungs. Yato and Hiyori were in trouble, Yukine was in distress. Yato's once bright aura was turning dark, into the one she remembered. She flinched at the despair that filled his soul, then her foot slipped in a patch of mud. She rolled down the short hill and hit her head on a rock. Her ears rang and her vision became encroached in black. She couldn't pass out now!

"Shit," She shook her head and grimaced as the ringing got worse but the black disappeared. "Yaboku." Kagome stumbled to her feet and started a slow jog to her destination.

Hiyori sat against a large boulder, out of the water. Kagome ignored the battle and made her way to the unconscious girl. Her knees finally giving out from the sprint. She wiped her muddy hands on her jeans and touched Hiyori's peaceful face. Something felt off about her. She was missing her soul. The ground shook and Kagome heard Yato's frantic shout.

"HIYORI!" She looked behind her, he was coming towards her.

" _Kagome!"_ Yukine gasped as he spotted the exhausted looking priestess.

Yato let out a growl as he spotted the woman, why was she here? He watched as she looked up, the massive rocks descending upon the two of them. He wouldn't be able to save both of them. He watched in shock as a pink barrier expanded outwards from her and the rocks seemed to bounce off of it. Kagome was breathing heavily after the use of her holy powers.

"You have a miko?" Rabo growled, not expecting him to have such a powerful ally.

"No, he doesn't even like me!" Kagome stood with a smile. "But I don't like how you hurt Hiyori."

Yato watched with surprise as Kagome stepped towards the other god of calamity. Her hair had fallen from it's bun and it fell down her back in unruly waves. She wore a dirty white button up and muddy jeans, sneakers on her feet. Yato couldn't help but remember that faceless girl from his past, Yukine shouted inside his head to stop her. Kagome rolled her shoulders, he could see her whole posture change.

"Yato, go to Hiyori." Kagome turned to look at him. "She needs her beautiful Kami-sama."

Yukine was screaming at Yato, but he was too busy reliving memories suppressed by the Shikon no Tama. Kagome on the other hand was fighting with Rabo, she was a miko. A servant to the gods, she was never meant to fight them. Let alone kill one. Rabo was powerful, he had a regalia at his fingertips. She had nothing. She had nothing but purification. A sad smile crossed her face, it seemed a god of calamity would be the one to take her life, afterall. Kagome made a move to attack, Rabo swinging his katana, she made no move to dodge. The silver haired god's one visible eye widened in horror as she gripped the sword buried deep into her side. A bloody smile pulling at her lips.

"You are so corrupted. Be free." Kagome rasped and Rabo screamed in pain as he was purified.

"Kagome!" Yukine transformed back to his human state by sheer force of will.

The young blond fell into the mud next to the bleeding Kagome, she smiled softly at him. He was crying, he couldn't watch her die. There must be something he could do to save her! Yato didn't even remember her, she couldn't die without telling Yato how she felt. Yukine was wracking his brain for something to say, anything.

"Yukine," Kagome spoke, her voice soft. "I need to see Hiyori." He nodded, running over to the unconscious female.

"Yato, help me!" Yukine snapped, the god moved mechanically.

"Kagome?" Yato looked down at the bleeding priestess, was it really her?

"Yaboku, you remember." Kagome smiled and his eyes welled with tears. "Don't cry, beautiful Kami-sama." She took a deep breath and sat up; grimacing at the pain.

"Kagome, how did I forget?" Yato wanted to hug her, he wanted to steal her away and ask what happened to her. To him.

"It doesn't matter now." Kagome touched Hiyori, "You have her now, you did agree to help her until you got her soul to stop slipping from her body." Kagome coughed and both boys lurched towards her.

"I don't know how." Yato admitted, and Kagome grinned.

"It's my last gift to you, Yato, God of Fortune." Kagome removed the beads from Hiyori's neck.

Kagome lowered herself until her lips were pressed against Hiyori's forehead. Yato could only watch helplessly as Kagome's spiritual ki flowed into Hiyori. Kagome was going to die, after all those awful things he said to her. He couldn't spend time with the miko who showed him humans could be different. He watched as she stitched Hiyori's soul to her body with her own ki.

" _Hiyori." Kagome grinned down at the floating girl._

" _Kagome? I feel funny." Hiyori was floating in a world of nothingness. "And tired." She wanted to sleep._

" _You can't be tired silly! Yato is waiting for you, Yukine too." Kagome grasped the girls hand. "See that light?" She motioned for the small dot, it was so far away. "Lets go towards that."_

" _My body is so heavy." Hiyori's head lolled to the side, as if it was too much effort to hold it up._

" _Just follow me, dear." Kagome's tinkling laugh had a small smile tugging at her lips._

Yukine watched with something akin to horror and joy as Hiyori started to stir. Kagome on the other hand laid down with her head in Yato's lap, her chest falling and rising rapidly. Even Yukine could see that she was dying. The wound in her side was large and bleeding, Kagome wasn't going to make it. Tears welled in his eyes as Hiyori opened hers, Kagome's slipping closed. Yato sucking in a sharp breath as the miko's chest stopped rising, Hiyori sitting up slowly. The teen was disoriented, Kagome had led her to the light before disappearing. She had a sad smile and ordered her to take care of her beautiful kami-sama. Hiyori looked down and saw the broken and bloody Kagome, Yato and Yukine both crying over her body.

"Is she dead?" Hiyori's voice sounded distant to her own ears, Yato's watery gaze snapped up. "She loved you, you know. More than anything." Hiyori touched Yato's face.

"What?" It was a harsh hiss.

"She told me the story of a miko and a hanyou. She thought she was in love with the half demon, but then a god showed up and turned her world upside down." Hiyori looked up at the sky. "You showed her mercy when no one else would."

Yato sucked in a breath and bent over Kagome. He cried as he held her, the shikon made him forget. But now he would always remember.


	12. Chapter 12

**On a whim I decided to reread this story and I got mad at myself because the ending sucked! I wanted to know what happened after. So here it is folks...a final chapter. Its short but let me know if you like it better. Kitsune-kunn out~**

Her eyes fluttered open, her hand touching her stomach. Nothing hurt, nothing was bleeding. Something was wrong though. Her clothes were gone, instead she wore a plain white yukata. Her sneakers were no longer on her feet and lush grass tickled her exposed skin. Kagome sat up and her eyes looked around the garden she had found herself in. It was breathtakingly beautiful, flowers of all kind decorated the seemingly never ending garden. She stood slowly, her feet lead her to a koi pond filled with fish. A small smile tugged at her lips, it was relaxing to watch them swim. They didn't have a care in the world, just swimming however they liked. No one expected anything of a fish.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Kagome whirled around and placed a hand over her heart in an attempt to get it to slow.

"Yes." The miko spoke slowly, the person before her was even more striking than the garden around them.

Golden hair that seemed to shine like the sun itself was decorated in an elaborate updo, some left to fall down her back in pin straight strands. Her eyes were warm like pools of honey and her skin fair. A small smile pulled at red lips, this woman was ethereal and Kagome felt as if she needed to kneel before the royal looking person.

"My name is Amaterasu." The beauty introduced herself and Kagome's mouth dropped open, before her stood a goddess. A big time goddess.

"Amaterasu-sama!" The miko dropped to her knees and bowed low, she felt like an idiot!

"Stand my child," The woman giggled at her antics. "You have served me and Japan well, and for that I give you this gift."

Kagome looked up in awe, with a flick of her hand Kagome was no longer in the beautiful garden. The miko was before her own shrine in Tokyo, but this time the land felt different. It reacted to her as if welcoming her home, the land thrummed with each step she took and she stopped before the god tree. Everything was different, the world felt strange. Her hand touched the bark and her power exploded around her, covering the whole shrine and purifying the grounds of any negativity. Her eyes looked at the stairs, people were approaching. They didn't take any notice of her, they went through the routine of offering prayer to the god of the Higure shrine. What threw her off were the sudden voiced in her head, prayers of good fortune to loved ones and luck on the upcoming exam echoed in her mind.

"Kagome!" She startled at the sudden voice.

"Yaboku." Her soft voice caused his eyes to widen. It was her!

"You're a god." Yato stated in shock and in happiness. She was a god. She wasn't gone. She was here and he was never going to let her go.


End file.
